Semiconductor chips are produced in a checkerboard pattern on a semiconductor wafer. In the manufacturing process for semiconductor chips, to increase manufacturing efficiency each individual semiconductor chip formed on the semiconductor wafer is tested by placing needle-tipped test probes into contact with the bonding pads of the chip and by applying and detecting test signals through the test probes. After the test is completed, the individual chips are separated before being passed to the assembly process. Chips that are found defective in testing are dropped from the assembly process.
More specifically, electric contact between semiconductor chip test equipment and each chip on a wafer is accomplished by use of a printed board which is called a "probe card." The probe card has an opening to provide access to the semiconductor wafer. The opening is surrounded by conductive pads connected by the probe card to card terminals for connection to appropriate test equipment. The needle-tipped test probes formed of tungsten are affixed to selected conductive pads. The test probes extend over the opening.
In operation, a wafer is placed below the probe card. The length and orientation of each test probe is such that its tip is adapted to engage a respective bonding pad on a semiconductor chip on a wafer. To make effective contact, the tip of the test probe must press down on the bonding pads with sufficient force to ensure a positive connection therewith. Over a period of use, the test probes become distorted or misaligned.
Therefore, a need arises for tools to reposition distorted or misaligned test probes. Particularly with the shrinking sizes of semiconductor chips and the extremely small distances between the test probes, the tools should be precise. Further, the cost of making the tools should be low.